


On the run

by m1lli0npieces



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1lli0npieces/pseuds/m1lli0npieces
Summary: Day 10 : Please tell me (+ story mode)You and Saeran are on the run after leaving Magenta.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	On the run

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote after Ray's route was released, hope you enjoy !

"Are you seriously on your phone while running ?"

It was more of an observation than a question, Saeran could see you texting. He could even see you typing : " _We're running away right nowwwwww_ ". You finally left Magenta. He still couldn't believe he was running away from Mint Eye, from Rika and all of this with you. You were gripping his arm, smiling brightly while looking at your phone.

"Well I had to inform Jaehee of our situation," you replied, out of breath.

Saeran shook his head, letting out a small laugh. He knew you had a habit of always being on your phone (even more after these 10 days) but _that_ was a bit excessive.

"You're going to run into a tree or fall."

"It's okay, I have you to guide me !" you said with a grin.

He couldn't help but smile too. That was sweet of you ... he guessed. He saw you type again and this time he could see that V was online. He almost asked what was saying V but he stopped himself. He would see the logs later anyway.

"Jaehee is asking about you," you said.

Saeran frowned. Well, he guessed it was normal the RFA was curious about him but it still felt a bit ... awkward.

"What does she want to know ?" he asked.

"Your name !"

"Oh ... well, you know it."

You hummed in response, a smirk etched on your lips. He saw you tip his name and then : " _It's a beautiful name, isn't it ?_ ". He blushed, bringing back his attention to the path in front of you. His name wasn't anything special, really. You were too sweet.

However, Jaehee wasn't done with her questions and her next one made you frown.

"Why did Saeran come to hate Luciel ?"

You answered and talked with her and V until he told you about special files, files that could possibly take the prime minister down. You were so focused on the conversation, that you tripped on a root. You fell to the ground, using your hands to protect yourself. Well, these files definitely took _you_ down. Luckily you weren't hurt but that didn't stop Saeran from worrying.

"Are you alright ? Do you need a break ?" he asked, dropping next to you.

He took your hands in his, looking for injuries and let out a relieved sigh when he found none.

"Just for a few minutes, please ..." you trailed off.

You took back your smartphone that fell on the ground and looked at the chat room. These files seemed to be very dangerous ... and who knew what the prime minister would do ? Plus, everyone would know about the twins. It definitely didn't sound like a safe plan. Still, it wasn't for you to decide and you would tell Saeran all of this when you reached a safe place.

You said goodbye to V, before getting up. Saeran got up too and you hugged him, resting your head against his chest.

"Are you sure you're alright ?" he asked again.

You simply nodded. You were alright, you weren't the one whose brother was missing, you weren't the one who was running from someone you've trusted for years, you weren't the one whose father was a powerful bastard who wanted to get rid of you.

"We should get going," you whispered against his shirt.

He hummed in agreement, taking your hand before resuming your running. After some time, you finally found somewhere to stop, a small abandoned cabinet. You had a feeling of déjà vu but quickly shook it off. You stepped in the cabinet, both of you catching your breath.

You cupped your cheeks, trying to cool them down and wiped the sweat from your forehead. That was much more running than you would have liked. You took a few more deep breaths and glanced at Saeran. He was also taking deep breaths, back against the wall.

You couldn't imagine how he was feeling. Running away from the only place he had known for years couldn't possibly be easy. You really wished you could do something.

"Do you feel nervous ?" you asked, hesitantly.

He smiled, looking at you in the eyes.

"No, I feel free. I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you."

Your eyes widened and you felt the blood rush to your cheeks. When did he get so smooth ? And so calm about it ? You buried your head in his chest in a desperate attempt to hide your burning cheeks.

"And it's all thanks to you," he said, in a soft voice.

You immediately pulled back from the hug, frowning.

Saeran stared at you, your sudden movement confusing him.

"That's not true, Saeran, you are the one who saved yourself," you told him, staring straight into his eyes. "And you should be proud of you, I know _I_ am."

He smiled, a warm feeling settling in his stomach.

* * *

You laid on the bed, which seemed surprisingly (more or less) clean. You let out a relieved sigh when you didn't see any bug coming out from under the bed.

You glanced at Saeran. He was still on his computer after having talked to Jumin, working on saving his brother. You were proud of him for doing so, but it has been hours and you wished he wouldn't push himself so hard.

"Come on, you need to sleep," you said, concern in your voice.

He signed and you smiled. You won.

"Just for a few minutes," he replied.

You patted the spot next to you and he laid there. He was oddly stiff, keeping his distance. That wasn't really what expected but luckily, you had an idea to lighten the mood.

"You can come closer, you know," you told him. You stared at him and smirked. "I don't bite, unlike you."

His eyes widened and he was so red you wanted to laugh. He was just too adorable. He sputtered apologizes and you smiled softly, putting a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Hey ... I'm just teasing, don't apologize."

He stared at you, his face slowly cooling down. He hated to think back to those days where he had been so mean to you. You never deserved it, but you still stayed by his side and he couldn't be more grateful. He was relieved to know you could joke about it, it had to mean that it didn't affect you too much.

That didn't mean he wasn't mortified about having bitten you. But your soft laugh brought a smile to his lips. He scooted closer, pulling you into his arms and you rested your head in the crook of his neck. You stroked his hair, feeling him relax against you.

Saeran had to admit, it felt nice resting after working so hard to try to save his brother. He didn't have to worry about the possibilities of Saeyoung being dead when he was laying next to you. He could finally take his mind off his worries for a few minutes.

You put a hand on his cheek, staring into his eyes and gave him a small smile. You still couldn't believe you were here with him, outside this crazy cult. You were so happy he finally realized Rika wasn't a savior but a manipulator. You were so happy he was finally free.

Saeran also put a hand on your cheek and stared at you hesitantly, before closing the gap between you. It was a slow kiss, unlike the one you shared in the garden back in Magenta. It filled you with warmth and made you want more of that sweetness. You eventually pulled back to catch your breath and yawned, your eyelids dropping.

Saeran smiled softly. He might be used to not sleeping much but it wasn't your case. Even more after such an eventful day.

"You should get some sleep, my love," he whispered.

You nodded. You were too tired to disagree anyway. You knew he would get up to work after you fell asleep but you were still happy he took a small break.

You let out a sigh and closed your eyes.


End file.
